


Dirty Work

by Huntress13



Series: Bee's 4k foreplay [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: For negans-lucille-tblr  Bees 4k Foreplay challengeDivorced! Jared Padalecki x Virgin! ReaderPrompt: Anal PlaySummary : the reader and her friend decide to head out on the town. Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki x Reader
Series: Bee's 4k foreplay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648387
Kudos: 1





	Dirty Work

“Brooke remind me why I let you talk me into going to a club? I asked 

“ We said we’d try something different. Plus this club has been the talk of the town. ” Brooke replied 

We get out of the cab. 

I smooth down my red silk dress and fix my Y/H/C. 

I take a deep breath and look out of the bright lights of Hale’s Rose Club. 

As expected the place is packed since it’s Friday night. 

We ordered two whiskeys from the bar. 

After we have our drinks we make our way to the dance floor.

To my surprise we see a familiar face Jared freaking Padalecki.

Handsome as ever in a black button-up shirt and blue denim jeans.

I’d recognize him anywhere even on this red lit dance floor his eyes stand out. I’ve been a fan of Supernatural since I was a teenager. 

Words aren’t exchanged right away but it seems that we are able to read each-other’s thoughts he motions me over to him.

" I couldn’t help but notice you from across the room darlin. Would you like to dance? Jared said. 

His texan drawl slightly bleeding through as he speaks.

He smiles at me eagerly awaiting my response.

My words seem to be caught in my throat. I am only able to nod in agreement. 

Brooke has already wandered off with some guy on the dance floor. 

Leaving me alone with Jared. Not that minded though.

Now I find myself grinding my ass against my favourite actor moving to the tune of music as his hands roam my body. 

Briefly groping my ass before he finally rests his hands on my hips.

I feel him growing hard underneath me.

I feel myself blushing in response to his body's reaction.

I can’t help but smile to myself at how the song fits the situation.

From his point of view and with the word king swapped out with queen. 

** _‘Cause I can make you every inch a king_ **

** _Before I do it, tell me_ **

** _Tell me what’s in it for me_ **

** _I need someone young, willing and able_ **

** _You need someone old enough to know better_ **

** _I want you to_ **

** _Do my dirty work_ **

** _Do my dirty work_ **

" Sweetheart I never got your name. I assume you know mine by the look of recognition earlier. I’ ll introduce myself anyways. I am Jared. Jared said. He spins me around to look at him. He tilts my head to look at him. He brushes a lock my Y/H/C out of my sweaty face.

I look into his gorgeous multi-spectrum hazel eyes. I swallow nervously before finding the courage to answer him.

“ It’s Y/N. I replied.

"Beautiful that name suits you. So what do you say, 

Y/N why don’t we head back to my hotel room? Jared said.

"I’d love to Jared. ” I replied. 

His eyes have grown dark and filled with lust at my response.

I quickly text Brooke to where I am headed and follow Jared outside. 

He opens the cab door and I get in.

So out of character for me to go home with someone like this . 

What the hell you only live once right.

There’s no harm we are both single.

My heart feels like it’s going to beat out my chest at the prospect of what’s going to happen. This is uncharted territory for me.

Jared senses unease and leans close to me.

“Don’t worry darlin there’s no need to be nervous I’ve got you. Jared whispers in my ear.

Little did I know this night would be the start of a new chapter in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Halestorm’s Dirty Work


End file.
